1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a humidity prevention system for a camera housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. In order to allow for the safe use of cameras in such environments, the cameras need to be secured to camera mounts, which in turn can be secured to, for example, sports equipment, vehicles, or a user, as well as have accessible input/output (I/O) doors and openings on the cameras that, during use, would not compromise humidity prevention of the lenses of the cameras. Humidity within a lens component of a camera can diminish the quality of images captured by the camera, and can even damage the camera electronics.